


Слишком

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Step Up (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, WTF_EW_Hoechman_2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018





	

Слишком много. От напряжения у Шона текут слезы. Он шумно и часто дышит, старательно расслабляя мышцы. Ноги затекли, и Шон их почти не чувствует, но почему-то продолжает ощущать невесомые прикосновения удлинившихся ногтей — когтей Дерека, аккуратно скребущих по бедрам. Перед глазами пелена, и Шон силится ее сморгнуть. Вглядывается в лицо нависшего над ним оборотня. Трансформация неполная, и лицо Дерека по-прежнему человеческое. Хотя глаза горят красным и тело потяжелело. Или Шону это мерещится. Из-за узла, болезненно сильно распирающего его задницу.  
Хорошо. Плохо. Нереально круто. Больно. Всего это слишком. Просто слишком.  
Неприятное ощущение, что Дерек вот-вот вспорет его своим гребаным узлом никак не проходит. Шону страшно. Особенно потому, что боль все сильнее путается с наслаждением. Оно накатывает высокими длинными волнами, накрывает с головой. Шон почти захлебывается в боли, удовольствии, боли, вожделении. Он хочет избавиться от узла внутри, вытолкнуть его и одновременно сжать его крепче и не выпускать. Ему страшно, потому что он уже задумывается, как попросить Дерека повторить.  
Дерек вдруг улыбается, будто читает его мысли. Может, оборотни могут и это? Он ведь и в узел не верил...  
Дерек наклоняется и целует его, забирая весь страх и боль и...  
Сладкий стон они делят на двоих.


End file.
